


Está Servido?

by Tha_M



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluffy, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, gaanaru - Freeform, narugaa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M
Summary: Naruto era o herói da vila, de todo mundo ninja, possuía todo o reconhecimento que desejava ter tido quando criança. Estava com fome, preferia um encontro com quem poderia ficar à vontade naquela noite fresca. Deu um enorme sorriso quando Gaara se virou notando sua presença, ele tinha uma expressão sutil e calorosa.- Queria conhecer seu lugar favorito para comer.- Gaara, você precisa comer o lamen daqui, vai mudar sua vida!Realmente estava com saudades dele.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Está Servido?

**Author's Note:**

> One shot | Um Capítulo | Concluída  
> Narugaa | Gaanaru
> 
> Fanfic também postada no Nyah, SS e Wattpad

Era o herói da vila, de todo mundo ninja, possuía todo o reconhecimento que desejava ter tido quando criança, tinha até a atenção das garotas, passou a fugir usando seus truques para ter seus momentos de paz, por suas ideias em ordem.

Estava com fome, preferia um encontro com rostos conhecidos, pessoas com quem poderia ficar à vontade naquela noite fresca.

Na banca do tio de lamen; Sakura e Sai, o esperavam junto aos irmãos da Vila da Areia.

Deu um enorme sorriso quando Gaara se virou notando sua presença, ele tinha uma expressão sutil e calorosa. A felicidade em se verem era recíproca. Gaara poderia ficar horas admirando o largo sorriso bobo do Naruto para ele.

Naruto se sentou ao seu lado, no lugar vago entre ele e a Sakura.

— É tão bom te ver aqui, Gaara.

E ele lhe sorriu levemente:

— Queria conhecer seu lugar favorito para comer. — E se dirigiu a Sakura e Sai ao dizer — Agradeço novamente por terem nos tragos aqui.

— Oh, não foi nada — disse a Sakura.

Sai com aquele sorriso típico, estranho para muitos, também disse satisfeito com o agradecimento de Gaara.

— Foi um prazer, Kazekage-sama. É o melhor ponto para encontrar Naruto.

— Gaara, você precisa comer o lamen daqui, vai mudar sua vida!

O tio do lamen ficou todo feliz com a propaganda:

— Assim vou ficar mais e mais popular.

— Vamos ter que aumentar este estabelecimento, pai. Naruto traz cada vez mais clientes para cá.

— Nosso ganso de ovos de ouro.

E era uma alegria para Naruto que sorria falando com o senhor, notando como de certa forma estava ajudando o homem que sempre esteve presente em sua vida desde que se entendia por gente.

Gaara ficou admirando a situação, a forma que o semblante dele se iluminava.

Quando notou estar sendo observado, sorriu para Gaara e ele retribuiu com o seu sutil. Realmente estava com saudades dele.

Os demais sentados nos bancos ao lado, observavam e se olhavam em cumplicidade por notarem o clima se formando.

Kankuro, para não perder a deixa, cutuca sua "nee-san" com o braço:

— Ele está nas nuvens.

— Isso é verdade — ela sorriu apoiando o queixo na mão, atenta ao caçula.

Por isso foi pega de surpresa quando Kankurou completou o que dizia:

— Você fica toda boba assim com o Shikamar... Ai! — gemeu quando ela pisou com força em seu pé.

Temari tinha ficado toda envergonhada, ainda mais com o medo das outras pessoas ali ouvirem as provocações de seu irmão.

— Não precisa se irritar — dizia Kankuro, massageando o pé. — Depois pode ir procurar por ele. — Mas sem parar de cutucar a fera.

Ela socou a bancada o suficiente para fazê-la tremer.

Naruto tinha ouvido e quis ajudar em sua inocência:

— Eu posso te levar para ver o Shikamaru depois.

Kankurou caiu na risada, Sai deu novamente aquele de seus sorrisos enigmáticos. Sakura movia a cabeça cobrindo o próprio rosto, pensando que Naruto era mesmo um idiota. Temari, boquiaberta, sentiu as maças do rosto queimarem, não conseguia dizer nada.

E Gaara, inocentemente, concordava com o Naruto. Estava tão "por fora" quanto ele, talvez até mais. Diferente do Kankuro, não deixaria a irmã constrangia intencionalmente, só acontecia sem querer, como ao dizer o que pensava:

— Seria de grande ajuda, Uzumaki Naruto. Imagino que Temari tenha vindo animada para Konoha, especialmente para encontrar Shikamaru. Deve estar com saudades.

Ela deitou a própria testa contra o balcão, querendo enforcar Kankuro, e ele estava adorando. Sakura não estava aguentando a vergonha alheia.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Temari — confortava Naruto, dando um daqueles seus sorrisos enérgicos. — Ele está pela vila sim, você vai poder matar essa saudade.

Ela resmungou:

— Eu quero é matar outra coisa...

— A fome?

Mas ela recebeu essa pergunta inocente e sincera de Naruto que quebrou a indireta que ela tentou mandar ao Kankuru. Ele que tremia comendo o lamen recém servido, tentando não engasgar numa gargalhada.

— Falando nisso, eu estou faminto! — Se animou Naruto ao receber a grande tigela.

Ao notar que Gaara levava pelos hashis uma porção a boca, segurou seu braço e aconselhou preocupado:

— Assopre primeiro! Estão muito quentes, vai queimar a língua. Confia, eu já queimei a minha tantas vezes assim que perdi a conta.

— Claro, eu confio em você.

Ele tinha dito "confia" por forma de dizer, se esquecia que o Kazekage tinha o costume de levar as coisas ao literal, mais ainda do que a si mesmo.

Mas era até reconfortante ouvir tais palavras. Sorriu abobalhado, coçando atrás da cabeça, ao ponto que Gaara assoprava para experimentar a comida que lhe tinha sido tanto recomendada.

— E então?

— _Hmm..._ é muito bom.

— Não é?! Eu sabia que você entenderia a preciosidade desse sabor!

Sakura riu:

— Você fala como se fosse você que tivesse feito.

— Não, eu já fiz os instantâneos para o Gaara, não é a mesma coisa.

Ao que o próprio acrescentou:

— Apesar que você ficou bastante feliz ao me ver provar também.

— Mas é claro! Eu fiquei chocado em saber que você nunca tinha provado nenhum, é um ultraje, precisava te apresentar as boas coisas da vida!

Sakura comentou, fazendo Temari e Kankuro rirem:

— Macarrão instantâneo? Essa é uma das coisas _boas_ da vida?

— Claro que é! E a experiência que conta, Sakura-chan. Não é, Gaara?

E ele concordou obviamente, movendo a cabeça. Mas o que não passou despercebido a Gaara, era que Naruto estava tendo dificuldade, enquanto tinha aquela conversa, em segura os hashis usando sua nova prótese.

— Está tudo bem com seu braço? — Perguntou.

— Está, só que vai levar tempo para me acostumar a usar. Foi o que a vovó Tsunade me disse.

— Entendo... — e ao comentar isso, tomou os hashis de Naruto de sua mão, junto a tigela.

Antes mesmo de ter algo a dizer, viu Gaara mexer no lamen com cuidado, pegar uma porção do macarrão e soprar calmamente, para assim lhe oferecer. Naruto estava embasbacado, congelado.

Os demais observavam com curiosidade o que acontecia, ainda mais seus colegas do antigo time.

Algo similar tinha acontecido anos atrás ao machucar seu braço, Sai se oferecer a lhe ajudar a comer, mas Naruto ficou todo irritado e desconfortável e se recusou. Observavam a diferença de suas reações agora.

Gaara, não compreendendo o porquê de Naruto não se inclinar logo para abocanhar o lamen, se lembrou do que via mães e pais fazendo com suas crianças, ou casais, quando saia para comer nos restaurantes de sua vila junto a seus irmãos, e disse:

— Diga "aah" — em seu tom monótono.

O rosto de Naruto ficou extremamente vermelho, estava boquiaberto, e fez o:

— Aaah...

Comendo o que Gaara lhe servia, cobrindo o rosto enquanto mastigava.

O Kazekage voltava a mexer na vasilha e lhe serviu um pedaço de carne, Naruto também aceitou sem questionar.

— Hm... interessante — comentou Sai, fazendo Sakura se segurar na bancada para conter a risada.

Kankuro até ergueu e abaixou as sobrancelhas olhando para o Naruto sugestivamente, Temari maneava a cabeça vendo o irmão sendo tão íntimo de alguém a aquele ponto e ele nem percebendo o que estava fazendo.

Naruto fuzilava Sai e Kankuro que tiravam sarro de sua pessoa.

O que ele poderia fazer?

Não tinha coragem de negar nada a Gaara, mesmo que lhe deixasse constrangido e surpreso na frente dos demais.

Mas ao decorrer, quanto mais comia, foi se habituando a ser ajudado pelo Gaara, mimado daquela forma, voltando a conversar, enquanto pedia para ele o que queria comer.

— Gaara, você está comendo pouco, vai esfriar assim — alertou o Uzumaki.

— Não tem problema — respondeu, ao que Naruto não concordou.

— Não, precisa comer também, na verdade — puxou a tigela de Gaara e virou a na própria, misturando tudo usando os hashis com a mão esquerda. — Assim esquenta tudo, vamos comer juntos. E não precisa ficar trocando os hashis, vai te dar mais trabalho, pode usar o mesmo comigo.

Agora quem estava sem jeito era os demais vendo aquela cena. O que se passava nas cabeças, ainda mais na da Sakura, era "beijo indireto", os vendo comer juntos daquela forma.

E foi exatamente o que Naruto disse brincando, quando terminaram tudo, minutos depois:

— Sabe Gaara, foi como se trocássemos beijos indiretos comendo assim.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram. Se ele já era pálido, ficou ainda mais sem cor:

— O que?

O outro ninja ficou surpreso por sua reação, afinal Gaara estava tão à vontade, que achou que nem se importava com essas coisas um pouco _intimas_ na frente dos amigos deles.

— É-é... porquê comemos com o mesmo par de hashis, uma besteirinha assim... _hehehehe..._!

Foi a vez do Kazekage se encolher e adquirir a cor de seus cabelos, sem coragem de encarar os irmãos.

— Entendo... — disse, apoiando a cabeça inclinada em sua mão, fitando-lhe.

Deu um sorriso gentil, lhe olhando cheio de carinho, deixando Naruto atordoado, admirando sua bela expressão. Inconsciente foi se inclinando, totalmente atraído por ele, semicerrando seus olhos azuis. Tocou o canto seus lábios com o polegar, limpando do caldo e lambendo, vendo os olhos de Gaara se arregalarem.

Gaara murmurou:

 _— Naru..._ — Ao ver ele se aproximar novamente, mais ainda, de forma perigosa. Seu rosto pegava fogo.

Naruto só parou ao ouvir alguém coçando a garganta, voltando a realidade.

Céus, era a Temari!

E ela parecia irritada!

Sakura estava chocada e completamente envergonhada. Se percebia que o sorriso de Sai era malicioso, enquanto o queixo de Kankuro havia caído. O tio do lamen e sua filha que estavam tão boquiabertos quanto, foram fingir fazer outra coisa, cozinhar uns ovos, algo assim.

Coçando a própria garganta, Naruto se endireitou.

— Gaara, que tal a gente ir dar uma volta?

Perguntou, mas já puxava Kazekage pela mão, que só teve tempo de agradecer pela refeição antes de ser levado dali.

Certamente agora aquele grupo tinha aprendido algo naquela noite: o tipo de relação que Naruto e Gaara estavam tendo.

Gaara foi levado arrastado praticamente a casa de Naruto. Mal deu tempo de tirarem os sapatos. Pararam sentados no chão, dando beijos trocados com avinco para apagarem as saudades.

As mãos acariciando os cabelos um do outro, beijavam os lábios, os rostos, os pescoços, se relembravam dos cheiros, segurando as cinturas, possessivos, acariciando seus rostos e admirando mesmo na pouca luz.

Naruto lhe disse num tom rouco:

_— Que bom que finalmente provou o lamen além de em meus beijos._

Envergonhado só de lembrar a cena frente aos irmãos, escondeu o rosto no peito de Naruto, o ouvindo e sentido sua contagiante risada.

_— Eu realmente não sabia o que era beijo indireto, não sabia o que estava fazendo._

_— Eu notei..., mas em me servir? Assim na frente dos outros, não tinha problema?_

Gaara lhe encarou, sem entender:

_— Por que teria? Eu só queria te ajudar._

_— É coisa de casal, sabia?_

_— E de mães e pais._

_— Você não é meu pai._

_— ... entendo._ — Novamente ficou sem jeito de ter demostrando tanta afeição por Naruto aos irmãos, sem nem ter tido uma conversa apropriada com eles anteriormente sobre.

 _— Você me mima demais, Gaara_ — Afirmou beijando a testa dele onde estava escrito "amor".

 _— Agora eu percebo_ — disse num tom baixo, sua voz grave era mais gostosa de ouvir em esses momentos para Naruto. Era provocante e relaxante ao mesmo tempo. _— Mas eu não vou me desculpar._

Tal comentário levou Naruto novamente a risadas.

_— Está tudo bem. Eu vou te mimar mais ainda então. Quer comer mais alguma coisa? Acho que tem algo na minha geladeira._

_— ... eu só quero... beijar você por agora._

_— Então a resposta é "sim"._

Naruto achava uma graça a forma que Gaara o olhava confuso, sem entender a malicia de suas palavras.


End file.
